The invention relates to a post and rail fence system. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence system which allows a post and rail fence to be easily created using commonly available bars of T-shaped cross section.
In certain industries, especially those which involve the maintenance of domesticated animals, it is necessary to fence in large expanses of land. In such situations, the ability to erect a fence quickly and inexpensively is of great importance.
Through the years, many types of fences have been developed, including traditional fences made with wooden posts and wire xe2x80x9crailsxe2x80x9d, and modern fences with metal posts and rails.
One commonly used fence employs metal posts of T-shaped cross-section, with barbed wire stretched between the posts. Such a fence is useful for controlling animals and fencing in large expanses of land. In addition, the posts are commonly available in all locales. However, fences constructed in this manner have little structural strengthxe2x80x94accordingly they have little ability to physically restrain a person, other than by cutting the person or animal. They can easily injure a person accidentally, as well. Accordingly, such fences have little value for use as a safety fence.
Further, pipe fences are available, which provide significant structural strength. However, such fences are prohibitively expensive for many purposes.
All of these fences vary in expense and in suitability for their intended purposes. Accordingly, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fencing system which allows a fence to be easily constructed. Accordingly, the connectors of the present invention allow the fence to be constructed wherein both posts and rails are made from the same T-shaped bars. The T-shaped bars are commonly available in lumber and supply yards of all types. The bars are easily driven into the ground, and can secure in place without the need for concrete footings. Further, in accordance with the invention, the bars are quickly and easily joined using the connectors to create post and rail fencing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fencing system which is inexpensive to install. Accordingly, in a multi-section fence, each fence section typically only requires one or two connectors and a few lengths of T-bar material.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fencing system which is of suitable strength and rigidity to provide a permanent installation, if desired, or may be quickly and non-destructively dismantled. Accordingly, the connectors fasten securely to the T-bars, are specially configured to resist slipping on the T-bars, and may be easily loosened for dismantling.
The invention is a fence system, using extruded bars of T-shaped cross-section to form posts and rails, and a plurality of connectors to connect the T-bars. The connectors have vertical and horizontal V-channels within which the T-bars are secured. Each V-channel has a pair of sides which meet at a vertex, and an open end. A plurality of clamping mechanisms each include a cross plate which extends across the open end of the V-channel to hold the T-bar therein, and a pair of J-bolts which secure to both the V-channel sides and the cross plate. An inverted U-channel extends between the cross plate and the T-bar to directly engage the T-bar and hold it tightly against the vertex of the V-channel. The T-bar has a plurality of spaced protuberances thereon. A transverse pin extends across the U-channel so that when the clamping mechanism is engaged with the T-bar, interference between the transverse pin and the protuberances prevent the T-bar from slipping longitudinally within the V-channels. Both upper and lower connectors may be provided at each post to provide a dual horizontal rail fence.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.